NaA : Escaping Talks
by ACK512
Summary: Story # 1 out of many to be in NOT ANOTHER ACCIDENT series. Basically shows Will Zimmerman getting into "normal" accidents and such and Magnus being a "doctor" healing him. Problem: Toothache/jaw ache. Let's see how Magnus handles this one. Rated T for innuendos.


**A/N **

**A little series thing NaA stands for NOT ANOTHER ACCIDENT. So basically it's Will getting an accident and Magnus (being the doctor and all helping him. It's quite long to be a fluff but yeah whatever :) Just a little cutey cutey romance humor thing.**

Rated T for double meaning /innuendo/ moments. But nothing really graphic.

**This was posted under my old account. Basically the story is still mine - most of everything else isn't :p**

* * *

Will Zimmerman woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Actually on the wrong side of his face really.

*I shouldn't have really ate that much candy and too much sour stuff* he thought. His tongue felt like sandpaper.

Waking up to brush his teeth he stumbled upon the smattering of clothes on the floor and fell down...

-On the floor

-With his jaw.

-Hitting the nightstand.

He groaned.

*Damn it all!*

He got up again, trying to move is aching mouth - sucessfully but with pain shooting down his spine.

In the usual quietness of the Sanctuary corridors a man was complaining.

"What do you mean you can't come to the convention?" Henry asked frustrated.

Will shrugged.

"Don't give me that shrug man! You wanted to come with me! You even had a speech."

Looking at him with sorry in his eyes Henry relented.

"Alright dude, but there is still time think about it okay? I really thought we'd have fun."

Nodding Will headed towards the kitchen.

As he got to the kitchen he stopped in his tracks.

Kate and Magnus were there, Magnus doing her tea and Kate scooping up some ice cream.

"Hey Will." Kate called out "Ice cream?"

Will shook his head and continued down the counter to get coffee.

"What's the matter Will?" Kate asked.

Shrugging again, he poured out the coffee.

"Is there anything wrong Will?" asked Magnus, coming up to Will.

Looking at him and him looking at her made Will uncomfortable. He really didn't need Magnus to know this happened.

"What happened to your jaw Will?" asked Magnus noticing the difference in color "Do you want me to take care of that?" she asked reaching out to touch his jaw.

Suddenly jumping out from her reach he shook his head grabbed the coffee and went out the door.

Just as he was running out the door he came back in with a thud and landed down on his butt. Coffee flew everywhere luckily none was spilt on him and the others.

It was Biggie who came through the door.

"Sorry Will" he gruffed.

Biggie offered his hand down and Will took it.

Will nodded back to him. Biggie smacked his head unguarded Will's jaw and neck creaked or at least in his mind it did.

Then all of a sudden Will let out an ear piercing shriek.

"What the hell?" cried Kate.

"Will? Whatever on earth happened?" said a startled Magnus whose teacup almost fell down.

Croaking a weak 'nothing' he sped out of the kitchen and into someplace no one would look for him.

As Will sped out the hallway into his own solitude the other's in the kitchen talked.

"What on earth could he have been feeling?" pondered Magnus.

"I don't know doc, but I'm assuming it's something big. Hear him scream?" Said Kate and that's when someone else came in.

"Helen? In all my life I've rarely heard a sound as terrible as what I've heard, what's going on?" came Nikola.

Sipping the rest of her tea Magnus answered "It was Will. I don't know what happened to him, but after this I'm going to see it that I treat him."

Nikola scoffed "Oh -poor chap-" he said sarcastically "he can take whatever pain! He just wants to see you alone."

Rolling her eyes Magnus said "Oh Nikola, I know you're the one who wants to come to me for help and pampering, but I don't think you need any of that. So if you'll excuse me."

Magnus set the teacup down and went to find Will.

In the kitchen, Kate let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" started Nikola.

Cleaning up herself she smiled "Oh nothing, come on Big Guy let's go see Henry."

They both left the kitchen but not before Kate turned around "Hey Vamp? Good luck next time."

Scowling under his breathe Nikola answered "Insolent brats."

He turned to the fridge to find something meaty.

Will Zimmerman was already at the couch beside the fire, holding a bottle of cold water in one hand and a book in the other. The bottle was currently residing just beside his discolored jaw.

Helen Magnus walked up to him and settled on the other arm of the couch.

"Will?" she called out softly.

Startled from the intrusion he jumped and closed the book, looked into Magnus' eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever is the matter Will? I don't understand how this happened."

She slowly slid down the couch nearing him, Will panicked but couldn't remove his eyes from the ocean blue depths of his boss's ones.

Touching his jaw gently, Magnus saw him wince.

"I'm sorry Will. I need to know what happened. I want to help."

Thinking that Will can use the excuse of Bigfoot hitting him he answered.

"Nothin' Magnush, Big-guh-guy juz hit me too-uh hard." He said trying to not notice the pain.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and Henry's voice was heard throughout the radio.

"Magnus! Sanctuary quarantine level 4 - 52B!

Snapping back directly to Doctor mode Magnus stood up, took the tablet of the coffee table to assess the situation. When she looked back at Will he was gone.

"Dear god...how do I get to treat that boy?" she sighed ad shook her head.

After almost 7 hours of filing, paperworks, quarantine and searching for the lost abnormal she finally got down to her office to check on the records and update her day to day happening. That's when Will came in.

He came on to her table and placed a stack of folders on it with a note.

^Magnus, here are some paperworks from Tokyo and Australia Sanctuary, just a recon schedule.^

Magnus looked up at Will and stood up as well, she turned to him and Will actually jumped out of her reach into the back of the table, when Magnus neared him he jumped on the other side of the sofa. Seemingly playing like a game of cat and mice.

"Dr. Zimmerman! Come back here! I cannot run with these shoes!" and at that exact moment they heard someone.

"Helen - I was wondering if-" came Nikola's voice.

"What are you doing Helen?"

"Nothing, just checking on Will." She sighed and shook her head.

"The protege? He's already out you know?"

Magnus still looked worried for him and whatever it could be that is causing him pain and sighed again.

"Don't worry Helen," said Nikola coming up to her "I believe we can play catch as well and for the record, I love those shoes." he said eyeing the four inch black strappy heels

"Sorry Nikola," refused Magnus "I have a few things to finish."

Shrugging it off Tesla left the files for her.

*Damn it Will! * Magnus thought *I'm not a doctor for nothing.*

Waking up in the middle of the night Will screamed again.

Now Nikola was pissed. Really pissed. He and Magnus have been working countless hours on their - well his - newest project and just when they were finally placing the missing jewel it slipped and broke.

"That protege better learn to shut up or I'll deal with him Helen!" he said irritably.

Shaking her head Magnus replied.

"I understand Nikola, I'm getting pretty annoyed myself, but I don't want to force him."

"Force him?" Scoffed Nikola, "Like he'll be forced, damn boy." Then he muttered under his breathe "This emerald rhinestone costs a fortune!" he sid cradling the shattered jewel.

Scoffing back at him Magnus rebuked "Well Nikola, you're lucky you aren't the one paying for that."

Smiling playfully he replied.

"I know Helen, you can never resist my charm!"

Cleaning up her work surface Magnus got ready to leave.

"Oh Nikola, don't be absurd. Now goodnight, we can start again when we can find another one."

Startled he asked "You're not pissed that we have to do this again and wait?"

Smiling she said "No... not at all, I know your plans and I want to make sure you wait for it."

Leaving out the door she look back at him and winked.

"Damn vixen." he muttered under his breath.

The next morning Magnus was back at her table in her office. Will was already there.

"Good Morning Will." She said politely.

Will gave her a nod without looking at her and went back to reading a book on Aspixhes.

Magnus then saw someone from the side of the door and called him in.

"Nikola." she whispered

"Good morning love!" he said jovially.

Slapping him on the back they began to have a conversation.

After a few moments Magnus swayed over to the couch and sat beside Will, pining him in between the arm and her body.

Will feeling a tingle looked up from what he was reading and looked at the warm side of his body.

Just as he was looking his jaw literally dropped and it took all his power and will not to scream.

There was Helen Magnus, leaning over him lips so near his neck and cheeks he can feel her breathe.

"What are you reading Will?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Trying to mask a cough Will answered "Nothing... uhm yeah. Gotta go-" he said in a garbled voice.

Before he can turn to the door a very arrogant and well polished man stood in the doorway.

"Hello there, you know what's irritating boy?" He closed the door and Will head the click of the lock and another computer lock that way have been because of the electric capabilities of Tesla.

"You screaming your head off for God knows what. In the middle of the night and in the morning as well."

Circling around him his eyes wandered to Magnus.

"See that woman over there? You and I both know she's a doctor. If something pains you - let her in." He cooed in his ears. Then grabbed his shoulder with his hand.

"Now boy, don't hope I break you more with your pain. I can inflict more." He growled.

In normal circumstances, Will doesn't get affected easily. But the pain and the embarrassment was too much taking a few steps back he encountered something warm and soft.

"Magnus -" he croaked.

Looking at him Magnus titled her head.

"Whatever is the matter Will? Please, let me help."

In between two seemingly immortal beings Will sighed and accepted the offer.

"That's it?!" Shouted Tesla "All of that just for a toothache?!"

"Nikola, don't be mean. His jaw is broken as well." Said Magnus.

"But Helen look at him! He could have asked or even reached a dentist for crying out loud! I know he just wants your finger in his mouth." he muttered the last part.

Catching his eyes Magnus glared.

"It would do you good to keep your mouth shut Nikola."

At that moment, in the blinding light of the reclining chair, Helen Magnus was looking at his mouth, gloved hand finding the ache and moving in his mouth. He tried, dear Lord he tried, but when Magnus just pressed the tip of his tongue and with what Nikola said he groaned –

-and licked her finger.

Magnus jumped back a bit startled, Nikola was smiling deviously looking at Will and Helen.

"I don't think he'll be screaming anymore." He laughed.

"Nikola, what did I say?" Magnus said coming back from her stupor.

"Do you want me to remind you of the time in Oxford when your teeth were growing? It took at least 3 months of calming you down and at least one of the boys with you when you screamed your head off." she narrated.

At what he heard Will laughed, laughed while he felt the pain, it was too glorious to hear how "in pain" the seemingly invincible vampire can be.

"It's not funny, Sonny. You try being like this." Tesla said.

Rolling her eyes she went back to work.

After fifteen minutes Nikola got testy.

"Helen? Is it over yet? We have work to do." he whined.

Looking at him sharply she scowled "No, it will take a few more time. You can go first you know."

Suddenly having an idea he stood up on the other side of Will.

"Helen" he started "Why don't I just punch his jaw back into place?"

Before Magnus could reply or Will exclaim he continued.

"Or I could just punch the other side as well for the same color."

He smiled wildly at his idea.

Will glared at him.

Magnus shook her head.

"Alright, enough of that, I can't finish with you. Now out.

"But Helen -"

"Now, Nikola. Do you want me to tell more tales?"

Grumbling Nikola went out the door but not before looking back and saying "Tales? Hmmm... I remember a few decades ago when I caught you for Hallow's Eve, and what a gorgeous tail it was!"

He cackled as he went back to the library.

Magnus shook her head again, while Will looked at her completely with shock and awe.

"Don't mind him" she started the noticing Will's eyes move to her backside she groaned.

"Yes, I wore a cat outfit to the Hallow's eve decades back – keep your jaw slack Will, don't be too tense."

Will looked back at her catching on what he thought was an innuendo.

"Oh for God sakes" said Magnus then a twinkle came in her eye.

"Yes, it was Hallow's Eve, my very first actually since parties are not really my forte before. I remember wearing a black and yellow suit that looked like a leopard. That's with matching ears." she purred out.

Will's jaw slackened.

Patting his inner mouth she cooed "Good boy."

"You know what else was good? The tail, that was the best part, oh yes there were stocking but nothing beats the tail as it sways."

Leaning closer to her she whispered "They say it accentuated my -ass- as I swayed."

She stopped what she was doing, took her lab gown off and went to the other side of the wall to get the medicine.

-Deliberately swaying her backside.

Will's eyes were totally slacked as well as his jaw.

Magnus laughed.

"I knew that would get your attention."

Looking at what she had in his hands, Will suddenly jumped back a bit. He knew that medicine was painful, effective but goddamn painful.

"Come on Will open up - you like my finger in your mouth right?"

Choking out a sound he kept his mouth close.

Trailing her fingers up his torso she whispered in his ears.

"Didn't I tell you the suit was - almost transparent?"

Finally moaning out loud was her chance, she dabbed the cotton swab with medicine in his cheek and he yelped - really loud.

"All done!" She said triumphantly. Taking of her gloves on the table she looked at Will again, he was still lying down, face contorted she thought it was too much for him then she realized he was hiding something.a

Moving his hands out of the way, something was tenting his pants.

"Oh I'm sorry Will!" she said seemingly surprised "I didn't know it would have that effect!" she chuckled.

Will snapped his eyes open and looked at her with narrow eyes.

"You are Evil." he gasped out.

"I know, I'm sorry." she blushed.

"I know you're not." he accused as he tried to sit up and leave.

Just before he left Magnus took his shoulders and made him look at her.

His eyes were still steel.

"I'm really sorry Will, I never thought it would have that effect -" she purred again seemingly her fingers were skimming his front just at the waistbands of his pants.

Holding her hand in place for he to stop Will continued to glare.

Smiling back at him seemingly looking innocent she stood up straight and kissed his jaw. Leaving a trail of mark until it she covered the whole area and kissed his lips.

"I'm really sorry Will, let me finish this little thing with Nikola and I'll take care of that as well." she moved herself away.

Before she could turn away Will grabbed her and kissed her as well. Close and chaste but with passion. He pushed her back and looked at her - he then smiled.

He held her hand up to his jaw and croaked. "Thank you.-"

Sensing he would like to explain more she held up her finger to his lips.

"I understand, don't worry. I'll also tell tales of Nikola to laugh about.

He kissed her fingers then jumped apart as a voice that seemed from the hallway boomed.

'I saw and heard all of that Helen!" came Nikola "I won't let us finish this thing if that's what you are going to do!"

Rolling her eyes she laughed as Will chuckled as well.

"Typical. Now then Will, take care of that jaw, no more falling off the bed."

Will look strucked.

"Yes we know, Henry has been laughing at it all morning since he realized what hurt."

Smiling and shaking his head Will smiled at her again and left.

*Yeah, getting hurt and being chased and healed by Magnus is good.*

**End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated :D**


End file.
